


A Casual Arrangement

by Anonymous



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson, The Girl in the Spider's Web
Genre: Aftercare, Assassin - Freeform, But OC wants more, Casual Sex, Claes Bang Thirst, Dom/sub, F/M, Height Differences, Kink Negotiation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Organized Crime, Poison Play, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alma has been sleeping with Jan for a while now. One night he suggests something way outside of their usual repertoire. Kinkiness ensues. Based on a post in which I speculated about Jan's character holding a syringe full of poison to your throat during sex. That's it. It's smut.
Relationships: Jan Holtser/Original Female Character
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	A Casual Arrangement

Jan stands over the kitchen table, his back to her, as she enters the apartment. Alma palms the phone in her pocket, fingering the worn edges of the case in a nervous habit that calms her slightly. It’s always like this with him. He’ll text her. Short. Simple. Expecting immediate obedience. _Come, now_ …. Or: _Tonight. 11_ …. Or: _Wear the black dress_ …. Varying words but always the same message: I need you.

And she’s never let him down. God knows why, though; he gives so little in return. Yes, the sex is outstanding. And Alma is addicted to his body, his face, his touch. But that’s all he’ll offer her. Sporadic texts when it suits his schedule, his desire…a frenzied fuck in his spartan apartment. And then back home. She’s learned not to ask questions about when she might hear from him again. He doesn’t know the answers and he resents the asking. He doesn’t do post-coital cuddling or pillow talk. He certainly doesn’t let her stay the night. But she keeps coming back. She’s like all of his victims, trapped in a spider’s web. Only they aren’t in love with the spider.

She walks up behind him and presses her body against his, snaking her arms around his waist and squeezing him in a gentle hug. She feels like a child next to him, he’s over a foot taller than her. It’s something Alma has always loved: the difference in their heights. Jan can pick her up over his shoulder and toss her on his bed like she weighs nothing. 

He continues his work with her attached to him like a barnacle, explaining as he does so, “I’m working on something new. A potent venomous compound that will be very persuasive.”

She peeks around his large frame and sees a number of beakers and syringes laid out on the table. She rolls her eyes at his casual tone.

“Oh?” Sometimes he likes an audience for his work. It’s never been a secret between them…the nature of his work. She tells herself that she doesn’t approve, that her acceptance is different.

He turns his head slightly and casually tosses his next words over his shoulder, “It causes permanent blindness.”

Alma’s mouth drops open and she chokes out, “Oh, lovely, Jan.”

He turns in her arms, holding the syringe delicately in one of his massive hands, “Isn’t it?”

“No,” Alma responds, stepping back a bit so the needle isn’t anywhere near her. “You know it’s not. It’s perfectly horrid.”

Jan smirks and sets the needle down, pulling her flush against his chest and diving his face into the crook of her shoulder, scenting her like a wild thing. She supposes he is quite wild. He pulls back, capturing her lips in a lazy open-mouthed kiss before retreating and looking over her form.

“Where on earth did you come from?” he laughs. She’s wearing ripped denim jeans and an over sized t-shirt. The whole ensemble is liberally splattered in yellow paint.

“I was painting my bedroom over,” she explains in a defensive tone. “I needed a break, anyway, though, so your timing was perfect.”

She goes up on her tip toes and strains to reach his lips. _Not even close_ and he’s playfully ignoring her attempts. Instead he picks up the syringe again and his eyes gleam wickedly.

“I want to do something different tonight,” he murmurs. 

Alma’s eyes lock on the syringe which is loaded with a red liquid–presumably the poison he’s concocted. She smiles slightly, playing along. For all his menacing appearance and violent career activities…Jan has never been one for anything kinky or overly rough in the bedroom. Honestly, Alma likes it that way. He might be capable of vicious acts and he’s definitely callous in his handling of their…relationship… but he is a gentle lover. The allure of the contrast, the killer who’s secretly soft to her, is a huge factor in what keeps her coming back to him.

“What do you want to do tonight, Jan?” she asks in a husky whisper. 

Instead of answering he takes her by the back of the neck and guides her forward until the syringe is just kissing the skin of her throat. 

“This,” he hisses. 

Alma is frozen in place, terrified to move and inch and cause the needle to pierce her skin.

“Not a good idea,” she breathes.

“I want to test my new invention. See how persuasive it really is,” Jan explains.

Alma scoffs at him, “You don’t need to persuade me, Jan. I came here to fuck you.”

“Hmmm,” Jan bobs his head in acknowledgement, “True…maybe I just want to see what you’ll let me do to you, then.”

_He can be such a shit._

Alma’s voice comes out a little bitter, “I think we’ve established that, don’t you?”

Their whole relationship is kind of built on that little experiment. The first time they met was when Jan came to her apartment to collect on a debt she owed. Now, they’re here. 

“Please?” 

_God,_ she thinks, _what is wrong with me?_

“Put the cap on the needle first,” she commands. Jan smiles and she can’t help but swoon like an idiot. He looks so boyish and innocent when he smiles. The assassin who wants to fuck her while holding a deadly poison of his own invention to her throat. _Innocent, right._

He caps the syringe and grabs her hand, leading her into the bedroom. It’s literally a room with a bed. That’s it. She’s honestly not even sure if he lives here or if this is just a place he rents as a location to meet her.

“Jan,” she sighs as she walks over to the bed, “maybe I should paint your bedroom next. A nice mural, something soothing like a forest scene…”

She’s joking. She makes little jokes about them doing normal couple things: going on dates, shopping for groceries, painting the apartment. The humor is a shield, of course. To hide her vulnerability and the desperate longing for a normal life with him.

He ignores her comment, “Tell me your safe word first.”

Alma is nonplussed for a moment. They’ve never needed a safe word before but she’s…touched that he would think of it after her earlier hesitation.

“Ummm…,” she’s drawing a blank. “How about…Lock?”

“Lock?”

“Yeah…like the one on my door that you broke the first time we met?” she arches a brow sardonically. The words “first time we met” have an innately romantic ring to them. _The first time you threatened me? The time you escorted me to the money machine and drained my bank account to make an installment payment on my debt?_ They are quite far beyond those days now, but she’ll never forget them. It actually soothes her to think of how far Jan has come, how he’s changed towards her, whenever she doubts his feelings.

“I replaced it, didn’t I?” he mutters. Then his face turns intent and he holds up the syringe, “Now, take off your clothes.”

She does as he asks. The striptease is somewhat diminished by the paint splattered outfit but getting naked is still getting naked. When she’s totally nude he moves forward and stalks slowly around her. He’s fully dressed and his eyes roam her body, assessing her, claiming her. He comes to stand behind her and draws her backward until she feels his clothed form pressed up against her vulnerable naked skin. He presses the capped needle to her throat and drawls into her ear, “I’m going to fuck you now. I’m going to unzip my trousers, pull out my cock and stick it in you while I hold this syringe full of poison to your throat. You’re going to fucking beg me for it, aren’t you? You’re so desperate for my body you’ll take anything I give you, won’t you? You’ll debase yourself for me, subject yourself to danger if it means you get to have me. Isn’t that right, Alma?”

Alma leans back into his chest. So dizzy with arousal she’s forgotten her fear of the needle. Her cheeks are burning at his words. He’s voicing every insecurity she’s felt about their casual arrangement. But the way he says it…she’s never been more turned on. 

“Answer me, Alma,” he whispers the command directly into her ear.

“Yes… Jan,” she hisses, arching into the empty air, desperate for him to touch her, to dive his fingers into her wet folds and stroke her till she comes. 

“Lay down on the bed,” he pulls her backwards and nudges her toward the bed. When she’s laying flat on her back he stands over the side of the bed and his hand moves to his waist, unbuckling his belt and opening his fly. He reaches inside and pulls out his cock, massively erect and straining toward her. He climbs between her legs and once again presses the syringe into her jugular. “If you move too much, sweetness, you won’t like what this poison will do to you. Do you understand?”

She nods frantically. He can do anything, say anything to her at this moment. She just wants him inside of her.

“You have to say it,” he whispers, already aligning himself at her entrance, waiting for the words to release him.

“I understand!” she gasps. And she plays along, keeping her head, her arms still as he thrusts inside of her. She breathes out a moan that’s almost a sob of pleasure as he fills her. When they first started sleeping together Alma would feel the ache of him inside her for days afterwards. Now their bodies are accustomed to one another and he fits inside her like a missing puzzle piece. Still, when they’re together Jan always spends the most time preparing her, touching her, stroking her. Tonight is different, though. Tonight is a game of his own imagining. He sets a brutal pace, angling her hips upward until her knees are forced back towards her shoulders and his hips slam into her with a punishing force that she loves. All the while he keeps the needle at her neck, pushing into her skin and hissing his warnings in her ear. 

She longs to reach her arms around him, to run her fingers over his bare skin. There’s something absolutely filthy about being totally naked, open and vulnerable beneath him while he’s still dressed. The eroticism of that alone sends shock waves to her core. From the angle he’s fucking her she can feel his pelvic bone hit against her clit every time he thrusts forward. She’s nearly shrieking with the building pressure as his pace starts to devolve into chaotic movements and his climax nears. His mouth falls open and his muscles go rigid as he peaks his own mount of pleasure. He freezes for a moment, his cock twitching inside her, then he sighs and slumps forward, moving the syringe away from her neck and burying his face there instead. He rapidly dips a hand between them, finding her clit and rubbing for the seconds it takes to push her into her own orgasm. Alma gasps and finally wraps her arms around him, holding him in place with a tight grip.

It’s a few seconds before Jan realizes the tremors running through her are more than just post-sex muscle spasms. Alma sniffles into his shoulder and he feels moisture on her cheeks. 

Jan leans back, carefully setting the syringe on the floor by the bed, and then gathering Alma in his arms, whispering, “Too much?”

It’s a while before she can speak. He just keeps holding her, rubbing his palms over her spine and pressing his lips to her forehead. When she comes back to herself she marvels at the fact he hasn’t kicked her out yet. She never stays this long after sex. But then…they’ve never had *that* kind of sex before either.

“I’m okay,” she says finally, moving out of his arms. It’s better if she withdraws first. Then she doesn’t have to feel the sting of rejection when he does.

“Come back here, please,” he says, capturing her once more in his arms. He presses her face into his chest and says, “Thank you. I know that was…weird.”

Alma laughs, “Yeah…”

“It wasn’t really poison,” Jan admits, crinkling his face in anticipation of her response.

“What!?”

Jan leans back to look down at her outraged expression, “I mean…I did really mix a serum that will cause permanent blindness. But you think I’d ever let something like that near you?”

Alma looks up at him and rolls her eyes in exasperation. She nuzzles her face into his chest and holds him tighter, determined not to let this rare moment pass her by. 

She supposes that’s the closest he’s ever come to _I love you._


End file.
